


In Pieces

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: I am awful, M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/gifts).



 

 

"I can't lose you, Tristan..." Miles's voice quivered with uncertainty as he awaited an answer, but all he was met with was deafening silence. He pursed his lips in understanding, trying to hide the fact that he had started to let his tears fall freely. The last person who cared was gone and now? He was left with absolutely no one. Alone. The one thing he had been terrified of. 

"I don't."

Tristan swallowed thickly, thinking he knew exactly what Miles meant. Instead, he decided to play dumb.

"Don't what?" His bitter reply wasn't meant to come out hissed, but at this point all Tristan's mouth was making sure of was masking his real pain. The insecurities. The fear. The anger. The sadness. He was determined to keep it all inside and give Miles what he deserved.

"I don't have feelings for Maya." Miles clenched his jaw, realizing how selfish he really was. He was pulling Tristan back, risking getting him wrapped up in his hellhole of a life, doing just the thing he tried so hard to avoid. It takes two to pull though, and Tristan didn't seem too willing.

"What's changed? Did Matlin reject you once again, so you're coming back to your rebound? Your plan B? That's all I ever was, right? Just a place holder until you found someone better? Well, you know what Miles? I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot all the damn time just so you can run off with someone else. I said I was done and I am. If this is the day you realized you have no one, congratufuckinglations. No one, including me." He screamed into the phone. Everything had came out without his notice, and he couldn't even catch himself now. Tristan hung up when Miles tried to speak, burying his face in the arm of his couch, he tried not to let the tears fall. He's been holding them back since the breakup and honestly, he was at his snapping point.

Miles stared down at his phone before instantly springing out of bed. Grabbing his red jacket, he practically dashed out of the house at lightning speed, ignoring any comments his family threw at him. Miles didn't care if Tristan ever forgave him, he just needed him to know the truth. It was a fairly long walk and he wasn't doing much thinking, the only thing coursing through his mind was Tristan and the everything he stupidly kept from him. When he finally reached the house, he knocked on the door timidly.

Tristan wrapped his blanket around himself, shuffling toward the door. He hadn't expected anyone. Maybe his mother came home early? 

_"For fucks sake..."_ He grumbled when he saw Miles standing outside. Tristan's face was red and blotchy, the tear stains practically invisible thanks to the microfiber on the couch. He hadn't wanted to see Miles at all, but he was a complete mess right now. He nearly slammed the door when Miles's hand stopped him.

"Just let me explain." Miles pleaded, his voice sincere. Tristan rolled his eyes. 

"No." He said simply, sniffing and attempting to slam the door again, only to have it stopped once more. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"You have 15 seconds." Tristan finally gave in, realizing that Miles would probably camp out on the doorstep if he didn't (he wouldn't put it past him, Miles's done some stupid shit.)

"You are not a rebound, Tristan. You never have been. You mean so much more than that."

"14..." Tristan began to count, backing away as Miles approached him. 

"That's why I pushed you away, I didn't want you getting caught up in my life, to drag you into this downward spiral with me."

"13..." Tristan sighed, not letting himself waver. _"Why..._ Why do you cut yourself off from everyone because you're afraid of dragging them down? They just worry more..." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't want to hurt them."

"So instead you lie..." Tristan let the confusion seep into his tone as he stepped closer to Miles. "12."

"I'd rather drive them away then have them leave when I get to trust them. And I started to trust you-"

"11."

"But you went behind my goddamn back."

_"Oh-hoh,_ we're back to _that?_ Because if I recall, I am the pathetic, desperate puppy dog longing after love with someone that I want to never speak to again." Tristan's smile was bitter as he turned away.

"I didn't mean what I said." Miles's voice softened. 

"Sure as hell sounded like it!" 

"For fucks sake..!" Miles yelled before rushing across the room and smashing his lips against Tristan's. Tristan let a little yelp escape before responding, putting his hands on Miles's shoulders, intending to pull away, but instead pulling him closer. 

Coming slowly to his senses, Tristan began to slow the kiss before pushing Miles away, slamming him into the China closet.

"What the hell was that?!" He screamed, not wanting any actual response.

"It was-"

"Goddamn it, get out of here." Tristan said in a warning tone, making Miles back away and walk out the door. Tristan closed it behind him, sliding down it, refusing to let any more tears fall.

"I'm not gone for good." Miles muttered at the other end of the door. Tristan slammed his fist against it, trying not to scream. A couple of plates began to smash as Tristan winced, not being able to control his tears any longer. How was he even going to explain that?

_Fucking Miles Hollingsworth._


End file.
